The Secret of the Swans
by Dennizzle
Summary: 70 years ago, Bella left. Leaving the Cullens. What will happen to Edward, who lost the love of his life? to Carlisle and Esme, who lost their daughter? to Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie, who lost their sister?
1. Chapter 1

_** Bonjour**_

**I was reading New Moon (again) and I just thought "What if Bella's the one that left instead of the Cullens?" The whole New Moon would be different and Eclipse and Breaking Dawn will probably not exist if that did happen. Soooo here it is. This is set before New Moon.  
**

**Xoxo**

**D.M.  
**

**Disclaimer: ****Stephenie Meyer owns everything related to the Twilight Saga **

* * *

_**BPOV**_

_**Flashback**_

_70 years ago..._

_The night before I disappeared...It was 8:00 pm and Edward and his family was out hunting... They said that they'll be back in 2 days._

_"Bella! You have to leave!!" my grandpa said quickly._

_"I don't want to leave!!" I replied. Unable to hold my tears back. I knew this time would come. He told me before.  
_

_"I know...but you have too," he replied in a soothing voice._

_"I can't do it!!" tears were streaming down my face._

_"Find a way!! Remember!! If you don't leave a lot of people will get hurt. Everyone!! People you love, people you care for."_

_"I don't want that to happen."_

_"I know...you don't."_

_"What am I suppose to do!? I don't know what to do!! I'M 17 FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!!" I started yelling at the end._

_"You need to leave there in tomorrow. I'll do everything to keep your plans safe, block the vampires' powers and hide your scent so you can leave. Don't bring anything."_

_"O...kay." The tears were back. "What's the plan??" I can't believe I'm doing this._

_"Drive to La Push. Do you know the Black's Family?"_

_"Yeah. What do they have to do with this?"_

_"His father is a really close friend of mine and we worked a lot before. I sent the car you're going to use for your escape there"_

_"Okay"_

_"When are the Cullens coming back from their trip?"_

_"2 days from now"_

_"I'll call Charlie. I guess that's everything"_

_"What about Edward?"_

_"I'm really sorry. You have to break up with him if you want to keep his family and everyone safe"_

_"O...kay." When I thought that the tears stopped, it started flowing out again. After the call, I started writing a letter for Edward. I couldn't stop crying. After I wrote my letter, I left it in my desk with my ring so he'll see it. My ring is really special. It has an engraving inside that says "I luv u forever & ever".  
_

_The Day After The Call..._

_I drove to La Push and went to the Black's house... I knocked on their door and Jacob answered the door.  
_

_"Hello, Bella!!" Jacob said cheerfully_

_"Hello, Jacob," I replied," Can I talk to your dad?"_

_"Sure. Come In." He called his dad.  
_

_"Bella...everything seems to be ready...are you ready to go?" Billy Black asked. _

_How can I be ready?? "Yes," I replied gravely._

_He led me to their backyard where I saw a black SP 580 Convertible parked. It was something I would never drive here in Forks because it's too fancy. I rode the car, waved goodbye, then drove away. My grandpa called and asked me to go straight to his house in California where I would stay...for a while. Two days after I got to his house, he faked my death. _

_2 weeks after "I" died..._

_I was walking around the house when I heard my grandpa talking on the phone._

_"What happened!?" He asked. I couldn't hear the answer._

_"It can't be right," He replied. Shaking his head._

_"Are you sure it's them??" He started crying._

_"Okay. Thanks for telling me. Bye." He dropped the phone on the ground._

_I ran to him and asked what's wrong. He told me Ryan and his wife died. Ryan is the only cousin I have. His parents died when he was still small and he have lived with our grandpa since then. He is like a big brother in so many ways. He looks like me...in a way. He has dark brown (almost black) hair and the bluest eyes ever. He's married to a wonderful woman named Belle. She has light brown hair and brown eyes. Belle and I like to talk to each other. She's also a half vampire who just became a full vampire like me. Half vampires are really rare. There are some traits they get too keep when the turn to a vampire...like their eye color and sleeping, eating habits, etc. I have no clue on how Ryan found her. The two of them have twin kids. They're Ella and Damien. Ella's name came from me. Belle thought it was a cool name and Damien's name came from Ryan. Ryan's middle name is Damien. I feel bad for them...in a way. When I heard that Ryan and his wife died...I thought I would die. Leaving Edward is like killing myself. Now, I feel like I'm the world's unluckiest person alive. Damien and Ella were sleeping soundly in the family room._

_"Who would take care Ella and Damien?" I asked in a worriedly._

_"I guess they would have live with me," grandpa replied as walked slowly to the family room where the twins slept._

_"Can I take care of them?" I picked Ella up and put her in my arms._

_"You're too young."_

_"It's okay. I can handle it."_

_"What about school?"_

_"I can get home schooled."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes!! Please!!"_

_"Okay."_

_"Can I have my own house?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because!!"_

_"Okay!!"_

_"Yay!!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

It's been 70 years since I left Edward. Not because I want to. No I would never want to leave him. It was unfair that I didn't have a choice. I'm a vampire now and I live with Damien and Ella in a big 7 bedroom house in Canada. They're just months old when their parents passed away and I've been taking care of them since then. Before I left Forks, I left a note for Edward. Charlie agreed to let me go. I faked my death 3 days after that and blocked Alice's power so she wouldn't see me. I felt sad about the whole thing. _Why can't I be like any other teenager?_ I thought that day. Why do I have to be a half-vampire who turns into a real vampire on their 18th birthday!? I lived with my grandparents for a while. My grandpa is a vampire (he was once a human like me. the vampire gene has been in the family since the beginning of time) and my grandma is human. I guess my grandpa passed his vamp genes (just like his parents, but it skipped Charlie). Two weeks after my 18th birthday (aka my transformation), My cousin, Ryan (vampire), and his wife Belle (half-vampire who just became a full vampire) died. Their kids, Damien and Ella, became orphans. I asked my grandparents if I can take care of them and they said yes. That's how I got the 2 of them. They're really sweet and they age slower than any other half-vampires. Right now they look like 2 years old (who's really smart) physically. They can also eat human foods and sleep. That's the story of my life.

Ella looks a lot like her mom. Shoulder-length mahogany hair, brown eyes, outgoing, and cheerful. Damien looks a lot like his dad. He wears the same spiky hair style, likes adventure, and eats a lot. The twins knows that I'm not their real mom. They accepted me even after that. They say that they would rather live with me because they like me.

"Mommy, can we go swimming on the lake?" Damien asked in a really sweet voice. He walked toward me and sat on my lap. He started playing with my hair.

"Of course we can," I replied, "Go tell your sister." He jumped of my lap and ran upstairs.

I started packing the things we need for the trip. I brought a 7 day worth of clothes for all of us because Damien and Ella might want to stay longer. I carried the bags downstairs and went straight to the kitchen. I packed a lot of foods (raw and cooked) and loaded them into my car.

"Ella!! Damien!! It's time to go!!" I yelled from the kitchen. They were both dressed in camouflage clothes. Damien wearing woodland-colored camouflage pants and shirt, a cap and camo slip on deck sneaker. Ella wearing woodland-colored short shorts and shirt, her hair is in a pony tail tied by a brown ribbon. For her shoes, she wore converse sun faded camo ox. They both looked so cute. I ran (at vampire speed) to my room and grabbed my digital camera. When I got back, the two of them were sitting on the kitchen counter top. I took pictures of them.

"Can't we leave already?" Damien asked impatiently.

"Okay...Just one more picture please," I replied while taking another picture.

"Let's goooooo," Damien whined. He is so much like his dad, Ryan.

"Alright. Get in the car." Damien and his sister went in the car really fast and sat on their seats. They refuse to wear seat belts. They say that it's "unnecessary".

"Yay!!"

"Do you guys want to go camping on my yacht?"

"YES!!" Ella and Damien screamed at the same time. My grandparents gave me a lot of presents when I turned 18 and...well...the yacht was one of them.

"Any place you want to go before going to the lake?"

"Can we stop by the park?" Ella asked.

"Okay."

I drove to the park really fast. Today is extremely cloudy. I parked the car and all three of us started getting out. Damien and Ella ran to the playground while I just walked slowly. I sat on a bench and started reading a book. I took a deep breath and smelled vampires. It didn't really bother me. The kids know how to defend themselves and they can call me. I went back to reading my book.

"Mommy!! Look who I found!!" Ella came running...dragging someone with her. The girl have short black hair...she looks so familiar...ALICE!!

* * *

**What do you think? Please review...Just tell me if it's good/bad.**

Half Vampires are people who have vampire genes. They have some human traits. On their 18th birthday, they turn into a vampire. Half Vampires came to be when one of their ancestors is a vampire who had kids with a human. A miracle. There are only a few of this kind.

**I will tell the whole story of the Swan Family being a vampire soon...**

**Thanks**

**Xoxo**

**D.M.**


	2. Force Mass x Acceleration

**Hello.**

**I watched the twilight movie last Friday (10-21). It was awesome!!!! I want to tell you my favorite part so bad....I just don't want to spoil it for people who haven't seen it.....ugh....I need to tell someone!!!! or I might go insane!!!! My friends have heard me talk about this for days now. It's the start of Thanksgiving Break!!! (yay!!!) so there's no school. I was freaking out the whole movie!!! FREAKING OUT I TELL YOU....FREAKING OUT!!!! I WAS HYPERVENTILATING THE WHOLE MOVIE!!!! ****Here's chapter 2.....**

**Love,**

**DM**

**P.S. I finished The Adventures of Tom Sawyer!!!!**

**P.P.S I have to write a Persuasive Essay for English**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything related to the twilight saga and sadly the only thing I own is a bar of chocolate. **

* * *

_**BPOV (Bella)**_

_WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?_ I mentally asked myself. This is soooo not the perfect timing. Me, being unlucky, happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Hello." I smiled at Alice.

"H-Hi..._Bella_?" She looked at me with. Her eyes full of wonder. "Would you care to explain why you're here...and a _vampire_?"

"It's neither the right time nor place."

"Then come with me to my house."

"I can't. I'm kinda going on a trip."

"When are you coming back?"

"I don't know."

"You will come with me, Isabella, and explain yourself. Starting from the time you disappeared up to meeting me now."

"You sound a lot like my grandpa."

"I don't care. You will come with me. NOW."

"I already told you. I can't."

Damien came up to my side. He held his hands out so I lifted him off the ground.

"Mommy, can't she just come with us?" Damien asked in his cute voice.

"That's a great idea!!" screamed Alice. "I don't have any clothes." She was suddenly still. She looked like a person who just lost her favorite shirt.

"You can borrow Mommy's."

"I don't know."

"How would you explain to your family your sudden disappearance?" I couldn't help but ask.

"I could tell them that I went 'll understand."

"Wow. After 70 years, you still haven't changed."

Alice and I hugged each other. It felt like a really long time.

"Can we go already?" Ella finally asked.

"Yeah."

"Bella, What car do you drive?" Alice asked.

"I still drive my old truck."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! THAT THING IS SO OLD AND...AND...AND..WELL...OLD.....no _offense_"

"I'm just joking. Can't anyone take a joke anymore?"

We all walked back to my car. Alice was sitting on the front and Damien and Ella sitting on the back seat. It was quiet for a while.

"Alice?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of Course."

"Is Edward okay?"

"OF COURSE HE'S NOT OKAY!! YOU LEFT HIM."

"Believe me, Alice, it wasn't my choice. I didn't want to leave him."

"What does that mean?"

"It's a long story. Maybe I'll tell you later."

"You will."

We spent the whole time talking about things. Cars, Clothes, Shopping, Anything. Eventually, we reached the dock where my yacht was. I drove until the car was inside the "yacht". Everyone got out.

"OMG!! This is your yacht?"

"The one and only."

"It's so...wow."

"Ella?"

"Hmm?" Ella was too busy playing games with her brother on their Nintendo DS.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Can we go to that place in the middle of the lake. You know the one surrounded by forests. Where no one can see us."

I couldn't remember that place. I don't know why.

"The one close to the waterfall."

"Oh!"

Damien and Ella went to play on the lounge while I drove the yacht to the place. Alice was sitting next to me and moving uncomfortably. She looked...I don't...weird. I didn't bother to ask why. My thoughts were suddenly about Edward. _I bet he doesn't even like me anymore. _That thought made me sad.

After 1 hour, we reached a narrow entrance. The entrance blended well with the surroundings. I drove through the cave opening. After a while, I saw the most beautiful thing ever. The cave ceiling was filled with glowing things. It was like a starry night. I slowed down, took out my camera, and took pictures.

After a million years, I finally finished taking pictures and continued driving. I reached the place and and anchored the yacht. Right now, we are surrounded by nothing but the lush forest, the water underneath, and bright sun above us. From what I can see, the cave is the only way to get here.

I gave one of the 2 extra rooms to Alice. Since she doesn't have any of her clothes with her, she had to borrow from me. We walked to my closet...

"You better have good clothes......_or else_!"

"What are you gonna do, call the clothes fairy hot line?"

"You know there is a _clothes fairy hot line_ and I wouldn't think twice about calling it."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I would actually. Or I can just take you shopping myself."

I stuck my tongue at her. She started laughing like crazy. We finally reached my room....then my closet.

"I must admit, you actually have good clothes."

"My grandpa and my older cousin's wife once worked in the Fashion Industry."

"Really?! Are you in the Fashion Industry?"

"Yeah..._sort of_"

I showed her the collection of swimsuits I had. She "ohhhhh"ed and "awwww"ed. After all of eternity, she finally picked one. I was actually starting to fall asleep.

"Bella!? I'm done changing?"

"_FINALLY!!!_"

"I was only there for 10 minutes."

"More like an hour."

We laughed and walked upstairs to the lounge area. We talked, played, swim, ate (well everyone but Alice), took a nap.... It was the end of the day and it's time for sleep. I sent the kids to bed. Alice was out hunting and I was out in the top part of the yacht where the hot tub is. My legs were dangling at the edge. _Seconds passed.....Minutes passed.....Hours passed....._ Suddenly, I heard some rustling. A second later, Jasper and Alice flew out (literally) out of the forest and crashed on to me. Force=Mass x Acceleration **(I don't know why, but it hit me while writing this. That's Newtons 2nd Law if you're wondering what's this babble about). ** Them being strong and fast caused me to fall off the yacht and into the ice cold water below me (not that I felt the water that much). I was 50 feet under water and still descending.

"Bella?!?!?! Are you okay???" It sounded like Jasper.

"She's still using her powers. I can't see her." That voice sounded like Alice.

I finally 'woke up' splurging the watery liquid out of my mouth. I realized that I was still on the deck of the yacht. I rolled to my side.....and fell to the water....._again_. Jasper helped me get out of the water.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked. He wasn't wearing his shirt. His pants were soaking wet and his feet are bare. His hair was dripping. I started laughing.

"She's okay...and she seems to be laughing at you." Alice started laughing. Jasper pushed her off the yacht, but caught her before she fell. Alice jumped off...bringing Jasper with her.

I was having a laughing spasm. Ella and Damien came bursting out of the door. They looked worried.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Ella asked. Her face masked with concern.

"Yeah. Come here, guys, I want you to meet someone."

The kids walked next to me. We waited for a while. Who knows what they're doing there...._underwater. _Jasper and Alice were out of the water.

"You took you time, didn't you?" I teased. Anyone could have guessed on what they've been doing there.

Jasper looked away and Alice looked embarrassed. I started laughing. Ella and Damien caught what I've just said and joined me at laughing.

"Do you two want to change clothes?"

"Do you even have clothes for him?" she looked at Jasper.

"Of course I do."

We walked back inside the yacht and into my closet....I looked for my grandpa's clothes. Did I mention that my grandpa is physically 18? When he turned into a vampire, one of his powers was to be able to shape-shift. It's useful when you have "grown-up things" to take care of.

Alice and Jasper took a shower...they came out wrapped in towels....

"Try this." I handed Jasper a black v-neck shirt, some...ummm...._undergarments(new of course. It came from my grandpa's private line of underwear. He is 18 physically with an awesome body to die for) _and a pair of pants.

I gave Alice grey stone jersey bandeau bubble dress which was way too short (3-4 inches above knee). I only wore it once...._don't even get me started_. The two walked back to the bathroom to get changed.

"This dress is so pretty!!!! Where did you get it?!?!"

"She means Thanks For the Clothes," Jasper whispered to my ear.

"Your Welcome."

"Aren't you tired?" Alice looked worried.

"No. Sleeping is just an option. I can sleep whenever I want or if I'm really tired."

"That's so cool."

"I need to put the kids back to sleep. You two, feel free to explore the place."

"Okay."

I left and sent the kids to bed. I went back to my room, changed clothes, and laid down on my soft fluffy bed....my bed is so soft that when you lie on it, you'll sink. My mind drifted off. I grabbed my stereo's remote and turned it on....the music started playing....

_I'm having the day from hell,  
It was all going so well (before you came)  
And you told me you needed space,  
With a kiss on the side my face (not again)  
And not to mention (the tears, ashamed)  
But I should have kicked your (ass instead)  
I need intervention  
Attention to stop temptation to scream_

_Cause baby  
Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
Cuz I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
No_

_Don't know where I parked my car  
Don't know who my real friends are (anymore)  
I put my faith in you  
What a stupid thing to do (when it rains it pours)  
And not to mention (I drank too much)  
I'm feeling hung over (and out of touch)  
I need intervention  
Attention to stop temptation to scream_

_Cause baby  
Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
'Cuz I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
No_

_Can it be easier?  
Can I just change my life?  
Cause it just seems to go bad every time  
Will I be mending?  
another one ending once again_

_Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up (out) where do I start  
'Cuz I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
No [x2]_

_Falls apart  
Gotta pick myself out cause things are mended_

**The song ended and another one started....It's kind of funny how you can find a song that would mean so much. One song that makes it seem like it was made for you.  
**

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend  
She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cuz she doesn't get your humor like I do..._

_I'm in the room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts  
I wear T-shirts  
She's cheer Captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see,  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say your fine  
I know you better than that  
Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that_

_She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know  
Baby...  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_Oh'  
I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me..._

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see  
You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby...  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_You belong with me..._

_Have you ever thought just maybe...  
You belong with me_

_You belong with me..._

I fell asleep. The next thing I knew, it was morning. I stood up and walked out on the little viewing balcony. A little breeze would blow once in a while. I sat at the railings and tried to remember yesterday's events. I looked at the forest in front of me and something caught my eye. My senses were telling me that there was a vampire near me. I stood up and changed clothes. I wore a simple white tank top and shorts (swimsuit underneath). My hair was in a loose bun.

I walked out and found the kids, Alice, and Jasper playing Guitar Hero 3. Damien jumped off the little platform he made by stacking the sofas' pillows on top of each other.

"I WON!!!!!" Damien screamed as he jumped on Jasper's back.

"NO!!!! YOU CHEATED!!!!" Jasper replied calmly.

"Nu...uh"

"Yeah...uh"

Damien stuck his tongue out at Jasper. Jasper starts chasing him....Jasper trips over the pile of pillows....Damien sits on top Jasper's chest....Ella rolls on floor laughing....Alice takes pictures......Everyone laughing.

"Bella, take this little _devil_ off me," Jasper teased. He was struggling really hard to take the kid off him.

"Damien, can you get off poor Jasper?" I asked Damien in a sweet voice.

"Yes, Mommy." Damien replied and jumped off Jasper.

"Hey Alice...Jasper? I have to go somewhere.....can you watch them for a while?"

"Sure," Alice answered back,"Ummm....How are you getting to land?"

"Did you forget? I'm a vampire."

"Oh yeah. See you later. Oh! BTW can you call me when you're in trouble or something? I can't see your future."

"Kk."

I went back to my room to get my sunglasses, phone, and wallet. I didn't like carrying a purse or bag that much so I placed them in my shorts' pockets. I wore my sunglasses, changed my hair style, slipped my black flats on and put on my Navy Blue Abercrombie and Fitch Outerwear. _I know Abercrombie and Fitch!? It was something I rarely wore back in my human days. _

I jumped off from the yacht to the nearest area of land. From then on, I started running and letting my senses locate the vampire. When I was within 10 miles radius of the unknown vampire, I walked silently until I was within 100 feet of him. Thanks to my mental barrier and silent footsteps, I was able to say hidden. I climbed up a tree and sat at one of the branches and waited. The "unknown" vampire turned around and.....I _gasped_.

_**EPOV (Edward) (I thought it was time for him to be back in the story)**_

I twisted the ring on my finger for the 10th time in the hour. It was my last remnant of Bella before she....._went_ away. It was my fault really. If I didn't hunt with my family that day, I would have been able to stop Bella....

**_-Flashback-_**

_I was hunting down South, in California........ _

_"What's wrong Alice?" _

_"Bella--"_

_"WHAT'S WRONG WITH BELLA?!?!" _

_"She-she...disappeared on my vision.....no not disappear....I can't see her. At All."_

_"I'm going before everyone."_

_"I'll go with you."_

_"Do what you want."_

_I started running.....It took me about 5 hours of running to get back to Forks. When I got there, I went straight to her room. I looked everywhere. School, Supermarket, Park, Port Angeles...I can't find her at all. I decided to follow her scent and it led me to La Push. That didn't do me any good so I went back to Bella's room. Something caught my eye on her desk. I walked over and saw a letter with a ring attached on it. After reading and re-reading the letter 3x, I finally understood what she meant. She was never coming back. Should I be happy? I don't know. I wore the ring and went back to my house._

_"Did you find her?" Emmett asked. Worry filled his voice and thoughts. _

_"No," I replied. My voice empty._

_"We went around. Everywhere. She's nowhere to be found. It's like she disappeared on the face of Earth." _

_"Maybe I should go ask Charlie. He might know something."_

_"Okay. We'll continue looking." Carlisle said in his serious, business voice._

_"Thanks."_

_I went back to Bella's house driving my car. I rang the doorbell....Charlie answered. _

_"Do you know where Bella is?" I asked as politely as I could._

_"She went over somewhere. Her grandfather called..about....umm....5-6 hours ago."_

_"When did she leave?"_

_"5-6 hours ago."_

_"Do you know where she is?" _

_"To be honest...NO." **What kind of father is this? A father should always know where his daughter is!**_

_"When is she coming back?" **I was willing to ask this man every question there is to locate Bella**_

_"I don't know."_

_"Thanks for answering my questions. I'm going now. Bye, Sir."_

_2 days later....._

_Bella Died........._

_I couldn't bear the feeling of loneliness that enveloped me. It was slowly starting to affect the people close to me. The only choice I had was to move out of everyone's lives for a very day, I left and ventured the world. I went from town to town, city to city, country to country. Some part of my mind was looking for someone....__Bella...Unsure, I kept traveling. The Volturi crossed my mind, but I refused to let go. If Bella is alive, vampire or human, I would go look for her even if it takes all of eternity. Bella promised to stay with me-__damned-forever. I'm forever hers as she is forever mine. Our love was something more. We made our own private world. _

_Today is only the start of my quest to find her. I knew that she is still alive. She wrote on the letter herself 'I'll always be there even if you don't see me'_....

_**-Flashback End-**_

I went and left the house. My family and I have started living together again. I was better, but not healed. My search for Bella was a success. I was able to find a trail....not perfect, but useful. Smiling and being happy came back to me. I sensed a bear nearby. My senses fully took over myself and I attacked the bear. It started running....._Ahh!!_ I overpowered and devoured my prey.

A phone ringing broke the silence on the scene. The sound came from above a tree. As an automatic response, I looked up. I saw the most beautiful thing ever. _My Angel. _She was sitting on branch way up high the huge oak tree. The phone ringing continued. Bella -completely annoyed look on face- turned the phone off.

"What's up, Ed-ward?" She looked at me straight in the eye. There was an apologizing tone in her voice.

"_Bella? _Is that really you or am I imagining things?"

"You're not imagining things, Edward. As you can see, we are talking right now."

I climbed the tree and sat next to her. My quest was did not go to waste after all. Bella is here. With me.

"I have to go," she murmured as she jumped off the branch.

"Don't. I just...._we...just reunited you know."_

"Alice and Jasper are probably freaking out right now."

"Alice? Jasper?"

"I ran into Alice yesterday then last night, she brought Jasper with her."

"Can I come?"

"Maybe later."

"That's not fair!"

"Yes it is. Bye."

With the last word, she ran. I was frozen in my spot. If I could cry, I would have. There were no words to explain what I'm feeling. Her scent disappeared before I could even start to follow. I was in pure bliss. I went back home that night with a big smile plastered on my face.

_**What's gotten into Edward? -- **_Esme asked herself mentally.

_**It looks like Edward is back -- **_Carlisle thought.

_**Maybe he'll play Rock Band with me -- **_Emmett thought. He is such a child.

_**Thank God he's back!!! --**_Rosalie....wait...._Rosalie_?!

"Where's Alice and Jasper?" I asked before any of them could.

"Alice said they're going on vacation for awhile." Esme replied.

"Did they say where??

"No...Why?"

"Nothing."

I walked upstairs to my room. Suddenly, my phone started ringing. It was Alice.

"Hello, Alice?"

"Hello. This isn't Alice." There was a childish voice at the end of the line.

"Who is this?"

"My name is Damien."

"Where did you get this phone?"

"Mommy and Alice is gone."

At the other end of the line, I heard weird noises.

_'Who are you calling' _the voice sounded like Jasper.

_'I'm calling Eddieward' it was that kids voice._

_'Don't' _

_'I already did.'_

_'Give me the phone.'_

_'Okay."_

"Hello? Edward? It's me Jasper."

"What is that kid saying about 'Mommy' and 'Alice' being 'gone'?

"About that....Bella came back a few minutes earlier....and left with Alice.'

"Where are you?"

"Ummm...I'm not really sure..."

"_What do you mean by that?_"

"Alice was the one who took me here!!"

"Do you have any clue where?"

"I'll describe....The only entrance here is through this cave....we're surrounded by forest.....secluded...._NEAR THE PLACE WE HUNTED 2 DAYS AGO!!!!_"

"Okay....I'll go there as soon as possible."

"Bye."

He hanged up.


End file.
